falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Melchior
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 120 Experience Points: 475 Armor Class: 33 Action Points: 9 Melee Damage: 8 Sequence: 16 Healing Rate: 3 |proto = |dialogue =ECMELCHR.MSG }} Melchior the MagnificentFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.205: "'''12. Melchior the Magnificent.' Melchior is a sorcerer, of a sort. He throws rats into the pools of F.E.V. virus that fill the room, shown in Figure 10.13. The F.E.V. turns the rats into fierce monsters of all types, which, ravenously hungry after their metamorphosis, attack you on sight. Melchior has the last of the Military Base's holotapes on him, as well as a nifty Gauss Pistol. Your best bet to get Melchior is to fight his creatures in the narrow passageway before his room."'' is a super mutant who resides in the fourth level of the Mariposa Military Base facility in 2241 in front of a steaming pit of radioactive goo. Background Once a regular Redding miner with a hobby focusing on magic tricks, Melchior's life took a turn for the worse when he was abducted by Enclave troops for slave labor in the Mariposa base. The event was witnessed by his son, Melchior Jr., who suddenly found himself orphaned.Melchior Jr.: "{205}{}{He went away with some men dressed in metal clothes.}" (EcMelKid.msg) Melchior and several other abductees were put to work removing tons of rock from the collapsed military base. Working without any protective gear, the slaves were exposed to FEV dispersed in the ruins and slowly began to mutate. The process was gradual, but noticeable. With the changes came the realization that the Enclave was going to execute them all once the work was complete. That's where Melchior's talents came into play. He helped secrete away weapons and ammunition from their Enclave overseers, preparing an uprising. As the Enclave scientist retrieved a pure FEV sample and left together with the bulk of the Enclave's forces, the mutants attacked Captain Pickard's mop up crew. Sustaining heavy casualties, the troops fell back under the force of the onslaught and blew the entrance to the base, sealing Melchior and his mutants within. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * Melchior is the boss character of Mariposa Military Base. The Chosen One should approach Melchior with caution as he will summon other monsters from the goo to attack. The monsters he summons are: four deathclaws, four floaters, four fire geckos and four mole rats. Melchior will summon monsters until there are four in total, and if any are killed he will summon more to maintain this number. * Surviving and killing all waves of his pets without killing Melchior results in humorous dialogue. "Uh oh, me outta furries to moottate." Inventory Notes * He guards an ammo box containing a Gauss pistol. * Melchior's son, Melchior Jr. can be found in Redding. He is the little kid who's running around the casino. If the kid is spoken to, he will reveal some background about his father. Appearances Melchior appears in Fallout 2 and is also mentioned in Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes Melchior shares his name with one of the Biblical Magi. References Category:Fallout Bible characters Category:Fallout 2 super mutant characters Category:Fallout 2 characters pl:Melchior ru:Мельхиор